Sanctum of Destruction
thumb|250px|right thumb|250px thumb|250px Sanctum of Destruction (Sanctuary Ruins, Shrine of Ruin) is a Hero Dungeon on Ellia. Unlike regular dungeons, it has special things to offer but with limitations. Specific Rules *Players can run the Hero Dungeon as many times as they wish (so long as they fail) but can only complete it twice. The clock resets at 12:00 AM PST. *The difficulty of the dungeon is scaled by the entire party's statistics; the more Attack/Defense/Vitality everyone has, the more stronger the monsters are. *Players are required to be a minimal level of 40 in order to enter. *Hero's Bullion Fragment can be obtained if the dungeon is not cleared. They can be used to gain Hero's Bullion. *Hero's Bullion can be obtained if the dungeon is cleared or by combining the fragments. They can be used to purchase Hero Items. *Items that can be bought off this dungeon includes the following: **Gnosis' Earrings for 40 Hero's Bullions. **15 Ellia/Silver Land's Precious Pearls for 2 Hero's Bullions. **10 Xenia's Precious Pearls for 2 Her's Bullions. **1 Socket Gem for 2 Hero's Bullions. **1 Hero's Bullion for 10 Hero's Bullion Fragments. **5 HP Potion 100% for 1 Hero's Bullions. **5 Hero's Potion for 2 Hero's Bullions. **1 Naamah Card for 20 Hero's Bullions. **1 Demon Core Card for 20 Hero's Bullions. *The entry times (PST) follow: **12:00 am/pm ~ 12:30 am/pm **1:30 am/pm ~ 2:00 am/pm **3:00 am/pm 3:30 am/pm **4:30 am/pm ~ 5:00 am/pm **6:00 am/pm ~ 6:30 am/pm **7:30 am/pm ~ 8:00 am/pm **9:00 am/pm ~ 9:30 am/pm **10:30 am/pm ~ 11:00 am/pm Battle This dungeon is extremely short, but has several boss-like enemies. First off, all three elemental Golems, Stone, Ice, and Fire, are fought simultaneously. During the said battle, the Golems are practically immune. However, there are three orbs controlling them, and when destroyed, would leave the golems vulnerable for a while. Next are the "Random Rooms", where there are three different dimensional doors. One has Gaikoz, one has Kamiki, and one has Gardosen, all fought simultaneously yet again. About one, two, or three of each spawn within the room, depending on the difficulty. Note that the doors will always reset every run. After clearing the a random trio of the bosses, there are two Basilisks colored in White and Red on opposite sides of the map with an abyssal bottom. Finally, the boss lair is reached, and Naamah is battled. Monsters *Destructive Ice Golem *Destructive Stone Golem *Destructive Fire Golem *Gaikoz *Wicked Kamiki *Hellish Gardosen *Fire Basilisk *Ice Basilisk *Spirit Gargoyle *Naamah's Soul *Naamah (Boss) Map Dialogue Was this place always here in Ellia? ...No. No such place ever existed in this world. And it's not of this world either. I have a bad feeling about this... Naamah: Humans. Souls. Come, come to me... !!! No, its dangerous! It'd be best to stay away! That's what I think, anyway. Look around. I think it's already too late to turn back. Aaaah! I'll smash 'em, golem and all! Trivia *The "Random Room" doors are actually the doors used in Season 1. Category:Dungeons Category:Modes